Sorry
by Marissa Davis
Summary: It had been 4 years since high school, they had lost touch. One afternoon can change everything, reuniting two old friends and in the end saving both of them. Brathan one shot!


**Hey so I had a sort of random idea for a one shot. It takes place the first episode of season 5 when Nathan was still dark and miserable. The changes I am making are instead of Peyton taking him to the hospital Brooke does. A little bit AU but not too much at least in my mind. I was going to use the song Wonderwall because that song in my opinion is perfect for Nathan and Brooke, but lately I have been loving Sorry by Buckcherry so that is going to be the theme of this fic instead! I hope you all love it and once again this is for xXprettygirlXxXboyfriendxX also Brathan23 you both are great reviewers thank you so much!! Oh and you don't have to do this but if you like the song too I would listen to while you read this. I did while I wrote it and I think it just fits so well!!**

Nathan and Brooke were about to go outside. They had just seen the doctor about Nathan's back and legs. According to him Nathan should be back up and around in a few weeks if he continues with his physical therapy. Brooke sighed annoyed, because the whole day Nathan had been in a bad mood. The whole time she had been back in town she hadn't really had one decent conversation with him.

Brooke couldn't help but notice all of the other sick kids and adults in a lot worse conditions than Nathan, he should be thankful that he will walk again.

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same_

She sighed again loudly. He heard her and decided to ask what she was all mad about.

"What's wrong with you?" Nathan asked annoyed and not really interested.

They went through the front doors outside. It was a beautiful day out.

"Nothing I'm fine." Brooke said shortly.

Nathan noticed her tone and called her on it.

"Well obviously." He said sarcastically before continuing.

"Look sorry that you had to drag me out here today, but I didn't want to come you insisted so don't be pissed at me when I didn't even want to come in the first place." He said defensively.

Brooke rolled her eyes and couldn't believe this. She stopped pushing and walked in front of him.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

"No Scott that's not why I'm mad, but thank you for pointing out the fact that you don't even seem to want to get better at all! I mean seriously have you looked around Nate?" She said angrily pointing back to the hospital at the sick children.

"You are so lucky and you don't even realize it!" Brooke would have continued but Nathan cut her off.

"I'm lucky?" He asked questionably.

"Have _you_ been looking around Davis? I'm fucking miserable because I am in this thing! It doesn't even matter that I'm getting out of it I'm never going to play basketball again and no one understands the importance of that!" He yelled at her.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

Brooke looked at him. He did look miserable. His hair hadn't been cut for months and he needed to shave more than anyone, but he still didn't understand that he was luckier than anyone in that hospital.

"I understand Nate." She said calmly.

"No you don't, no one does." He said icily, while his eyes darkened.

Brooke wanted to help him, just by giving him a hug and letting him know that she was there, but she couldn't.

_And I know I can't take it back_

"Nate I'm sorry I really am what happened to you it sucks, but it happened and you can't keep shutting everyone out because of it." She said determined trying to break down his walls. She hated that she couldn't look into his beautiful mid night blue eyes they were too dark with painful memories of the night his dream slipped away.

He just scoffed at that and looked up at her.

"You're sorry?" He asked her incredulously.

"Well thanks for that, but sorry isn't going to change anything is it B? No matter how sorry you are I am still stuck in this shitty situation that no one can help me out of! No one understands and everyone just looks at me with their stupid ass pity stares and I hate it! I just want everyone to stop trying to do every little thing for me and just leave me alone! I don't need you or anyone else telling me that they're sorry so thanks for all of your help Davis I really appreciate it, but you don't see that now because of some ass hole I have nothing! No more dreams, no goals, nothing!" He finished yelling looking up at her panting hard.

_I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round_

Brooke's eyes grew wide as she stared at one of her oldest and best friends in the whole world. There wasn't one thing she wouldn't do for Nathan, but right now she was pissed at him. He had nothing? 

She was seeing red literally. She couldn't believe what he was saying. What did he mean he had nothing? He had everything. Brooke was too mad at the moment to think clearly and she did something that she didn't plan to do and didn't mean to either.

She bent down and slapped him across the cheek as hard as she could. Now to an outsider that would have looked absolutely horrible, but they didn't know the situation and even though no one knew it yet, but it would later be one of the best things she ever did and ever does in her life.

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

Nathan turned to look at her he was surprised. His eyes were clouded over with every emotion there is, but he was now even angrier than he was before.

"Davis what the fuck was that?" He asked with rage.

"You have nothing Scott what the hell is the matter with you?" She yelled in his face. She was enraged and needed to tell him how wrong he was.

"Are you blind or have you just been too busy feeling sorry for your self to notice that you have everything Nate!"

_This time I think I'm to blame it's harder  
to get through the days_

"Oh really B because the way I see it the one thing that has been a constant my entire life is gone! Basketball is everything to me and that got ripped away all because I was standing up for my wife and brother. So now my dream is never coming true and I can't deal with that because no one can understand how it feels to have something you worked your entire life before just get taken away! You can't help me; no one can so stop trying. Oh and yes maybe I have been feeling a little bit sorry for myself lately but I'm not doing anything you haven't done in the past so get the hell off of my back!" He yelled at an equal volume.

_You get older and blame turns to shame_

"What are you talking about what I have done in the past?" She asked no caring that everyone passing was staring them at.

"Let me think when you found out about Lucas and Peyton all you did was mope around and feel sorry for yourself but no one yelled at you or slapped you and told you to stop!" He said not caring that it was a touchy subject or that it was a low blow bringing it up.

Brooke's eyes watered, but she wouldn't let any tears fall.

"Listen to me Scott and don't even fucking try to interrupt me!" She yelled fiercely at him. He was glaring at her and she was glaring back.

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
and when I see you cry it makes me want to die_

"I might have gone through a period where I felt sorry for myself, but I was cheated on by my boyfriend with my best friend some one who is more like a sister to me, my only family so don't try to make me feel bad about that!" The first tear fell and she didn't care, she really didn't notice. Brooke still continued she wasn't even close to being done.

"This isn't about me Nate this is about you, but back then when I went through my state like that I didn't have people depending on me to be there. If I had killed myself or ran away it wouldn't have mattered because I didn't have a wife or son to take care of. You say you have nothing Scott, but you have everything. I am truly sorry about your dream being taken away if I could change that so I was in this situation and not you so you could play basketball again and be happy I would in a heartbeat!" She had to stop for a second and wipe away more tears that fell on her cheeks.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

"But I can't. No one can change what happened but Nate you can't keep pushing everyone away we all need you, but more importantly Haley and Jamie need you. You have an incredible wife who is waiting for you to be the man she married again! And Jamie needs his father he loves you so much, but I don't think he knows how much you love him. Those are a few reasons why you need to change, but there are a million more too.

Lucas loves you Nate and I know that he misses his brother and he has been great about being there for Jamie he really is a great uncle to him, and what about Peyton she loves you I know you two didn't have a great relationship, but you are still close friends and Mouth or Skillz they all need you back Nathan I don't think you even know how important you are to everyone!

And lastly Nate _I need you!_ You are my oldest friend I have known you since birth and for one second if you think that you aren't important to me I will slap you again. I miss my friend and I'm sorry over the past few years that we have lost touch but I still care about you as much as always. I remember our whole childhood when we would play every day and we were best friends who were inseparable that was the best time of my life and it was because I had you! I used to think of you as _my_ Nathan because we were so close!

_And I know I can't take it back_

You mean so much to me Scott and I hate seeing you this miserable and not being able to do anything about it! I still see you as one of my best friends Nate and I will always be here for you whenever you need it, but you have to let me in so I can help you and be there. So please stop shutting everybody out and let us in Nate you mean so much to us and we need you!" Brooke finished as she sobbed the last part out. Her voice was hoarse as she yelled at him.

_I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round_

Nathan looked up at her and couldn't believe she said all of that. He didn't know what to say or think about it. _She_ was right though; people did need him and depended on him. He missed his friend a lot more than he had ever missed anyone else and he was so happy that she was back. He hated the fact that she was standing in front of him right now crying. He wanted to take her in his arms and wipe away her tears.

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

Brooke hurried to wipe away all of her tears. She couldn't believe that she blew up at Nathan and started sobbing in the process. She turned her back on him trying to calm herself down.

Nathan needed Brooke right now and she needed him. He put all of his weight on the armrests on his wheelchair and struggled greatly to stand up. Pain was shooting through every inch of him, but it didn't even compare to how much pain was in his heart watching Brooke _his_ Brooke in this much pain. Nathan finally managed to stand up and take his first step in four months to get as close to his oldest friend as possible.

_Every single day I think about  
how we came all this way_

Brooke jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She quickly spun around to come face to face with Nathan. She gasped as she saw him standing in front of her.

"Oh my god Nate are you okay I can't believe you're standing and you walked holy shit this is amazing!" Brooke squealed happily.

Nathan just smiled at her. It had been a while since he had reason to smile about anything. Now he did he had _his_ Brooke back. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the next few tears that slipped down her smooth cheeks. After all of their yelling she had lost all of the color in her face, but as Nathan was wiping away her tears the color was coming back.

Brooke looked up at him and despite how mad she was she smiled at him through her watery eyes. She looked deep into his eyes and slowly she saw the dark blue return and the pain slowly start to fade, she knew was starting to get _her _Nathan back.

_The sleepless nights and the tears you  
cried it's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah sorry!_

Nathan was staring intensely at her. Their eyes were locked and it didn't matter what was going on around them. There was no outside world. It was just Nathan and Brooke.

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue,  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you_

The sun was still shining and the wind was blowing lightly. It was the perfect day. Nathan still held Brooke's face in his hands. God he had missed her. He didn't know how much she missed him either.

_And I know I can't take it back_

As their eyes stayed locked together it seemed that they were never going to be pulled apart. There was a connection, there always had been, but this was stronger now it was a bond. An unbreakable bond. Their entire childhood and lives together passed through both of their minds and they could both see it in each others eyes that they missed those days when it was simple and all they needed was each other, before Dan made basketball Nathan's life or Brooke's rebellion into high school. It was still there. The trust they had for each other the loneliness they felt and the love.

_I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds,  
and baby the way you make my world go round_

Without hesitation Nathan inched closer to Brooke. A move the both of them had been familiar with in the past with others and each other. He bent his head down and captured her lips. His hands held Brooke's face and her hands went around his waist. It wasn't fiercely passionate or too wild like some would think of a kiss between them. In high school that is how it would have been. That's how _it _was. They had grown and matured things were different he had a family and she was distancing herself from her parents trying to gain independence.

It was need, want, and love all of it. She placed her hands on both sides of his face like he had done hers and moved her lips softly with his. They fit together like best friends should, like people who love each other should. This kiss wasn't meant to be romantic. To any onlooker that is exactly what is was, but they knew. They had always had an affectionate relationship even though most people didn't know about it. It wasn't their business.

Of course they felt _something_ sparks and heat, but they didn't over do it. It was just craving the touch of someone they trust and love. He was thanking her and she was telling him how much he means to her. A comfort and eternal love was shared. Just being in the presence of someone who did in fact know everything about you and did actually understand you better than anyone. It lasted longer than an innocent friendship kiss probably should, but it didn't matter to them.

Nathan pulled back a little to rest his forehead against Brooke's. More tears cascaded down her face, but she didn't notice. _He _was all she was concerned with right now.

He pulled her into him and wrapped his protective arms around her tightly pressing her body to him. She immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder as the tears soaked through his shirt. His face was buried in the crook of her neck. They fit, simple as that.

"I'm sorry." He said softly, "I didn't mean any of that, you were always there and never gave up on me. You were my constant too only you could understand what I'm going through, and I'm sorry for pushing you away and hurting you." Nathan said with a hoarse voice that he was loosing slowly from all his yelling.

"I'm sorry too Nate for slapping you and yelling at you like that I should have been more sensitive to what you are going through." She said softly as she relaxed into his embrace.

"Thank you B." Nathan croaked out.

She sniffed and tried to hold back the next sob," For what Nate?" She asked with a raspy sexy voice.

"You saved my life B. I owe you my whole life." He said as he started realizing that Brooke meant a lot more to him than she really should, more than a _friend_ should, but he wouldn't change anything she has been there since day one.

He could feel her breath on his neck and it sent shivers up his spine. She held onto him tighter and she could feel his arms around her waist tighten at the same time.

"You saved mine too." Was all that she said knowing that he was a true constant in her life even if they went years without talking. It didn't matter it had somehow always been them and it always would be.

_And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:_

**Okay that's it I hope you liked it. I know that I tend to use a lot of the same things in my stories like Brathan fighting and then Brooke slaps him or something, but I thought it was appropriate. Sorry to all the Naley lovers out there that this is a season 5 fic that didn't have any in it. Please review I don't care what you say tell me you loved it or hated it I just love knowing what you think!!! Thanks so much I really appreciate it!**

**Xoxo Summer Davis**


End file.
